Phantom Hoildays 2016
by FariyFlare
Summary: This is a little Christmas gift to you guys for shorts and what not that are holiday related for Danny Phantom. I hope that you all enjoy it and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!


It was a few days before the big day, the big day which was Christmas. Durning this time of year, Danny always acted as the scrooge of Christmas because of how each year his Christmas would be ruined by his parents annual Christmas fight about whether Santa was real or not. His last Christmas went a little better than usual if you don't count the fact of being trapped in the Ghost Writer's poem, having to rhyme the whole time, finding out that the ghosts have a truce on Christmas and having to save Christmas. This year he promised that he would try his best to be a bit more in the holiday spirit for his family, friends and those around him. To make it a bit more easily on him, his parents promised that they will try to lay off a bit on whether Santa was real or not, but knowing the two Fentons, that may never happen.

Danny flew through the skies of Amity Park looking down at the streets decorated for the holidays. This will be the first Christmas since the world was saved and his secret was revealed. This year was sure to be quite different, hopefully without being sucked into another poem by the Ghost Writer. "Hey Danny, can you help me with this?" a man holding a wreath with a bow standing by a lamp post called out.

"Sure!" Danny called out as he flew down, took the wreath, flew to the top of the lamp post and placed it there, "How's that?"

The man back up to examine it and gave a thumbs up with a smile, "It's perfect, thanks!"

"No problem, glad that I could help," Danny replied with a smile and a laugh as he took off heading towards the Nasty Burger.

As he flew, he saw people decorating their trees, building snowman, having snowball fights and making snow angels. He had to say that it was a wonderful day so far and he hoped that it will stay that way until the end of the year, but knowing his luck, that may never happen. After about a minute or so of flying, he finally made it to the Nasty Burger where he landed outside, transformed back to human and headed inside. Inside, the building was decorated with bows, wreaths and Christmas lights, it looked all ready for the holidays. In his regular booth, he saw Sam and Tucker sitting there waiting for him and happily sat beside Sam as he joined them. "Looks like someone is unusually happy for this time of year," Sam commented as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"What can I say, I feel like this Christmas is going to be great," Danny replied returning the smile, "Plus, I did promise that I'll do my best not to be much of a scrooge this year."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tucker asked, "It's a few days before Christmas after all!"

"Anywhere besides around my parents is fine," the Halfa told them, "Before I left the house, they were in the middle of their annual Christmas fights."

"I thought they said they were going to lighten up on them or something like that," Sam pointed out a bit confused.

"They did," Danny replied with a sigh, "But they started to go overboard with it again and I had to leave before they decided to drag me into it."

"Ok then, how about we head over to the school? If I remember correctly the school board gave us permission to hold a Christmas party there, so why don't we see if they need any help setting up?" Sam suggested.

"Anything sounds like a plan right now," the Ghost Boy agreed with a small smile.

 **(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The trio soon arrived at the school and they were met with students and teachers alike rushing around getting the place ready for the upcoming party. Some were decorating the halls, some of the classrooms that were going to be used, the gym and the cafeteria. "Wow, the place looks amazing so far," Danny commented as he looked at all the decorations that were put up so far.

"Daaaannnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy!' called out an oh so familiar voice. Running towards the group was the renown A-Listers known as Paulina, "You're just the person I was looking for!"

"Um, hi Paulina," Danny greeted a bit awkwardly still not that use to Paulina not treating like a loser or a freak, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because, we or should I say I, need your help in the gym," Paulina answered as she hugged Danny's arm and batted her eyes, "There some decorations that need to be put up on the ceiling in the gym and I can't seem to be able to get them up there. Can you help me?"

Before Danny had the chance to answer, Sam jumped in with her arms crossed, "I'm sure that there are other people around here that need Danny's help more than you do. Why don't you get Dash or one of the other jocks to help you out?"

"Please, why would I need their help when Danny here can do it all by himself," Paulina stated wanting to see her ghost boy who she dreams will one day be her boyfriend in action even for a simple job.

"Well, what if he doesn't want to use his powers for that?" Sam pointed out, "Plus, you can't expect him to do everything for you. Before you or anyone else for the matter knew that Danny was Phantom, you didn't even care for or didn't want his help in general!"

"That is because I didn't know that he was the ghost boy and how nice he is," Paulina argues trying to defend herself and started to pull Danny towards the gym, "Now come one, we need to get the gym ready."

Sam glares at the girl pulling her boyfriend away and grabs a hold of his other arm, "Please, you only like him now because you know that he is Danny Phantom, the person who we all know you been crushing on since you first heard of his ghost half."

"And who said that I didn't have a small crush on him before he became half ghost?" Paulina argued as she tried to pull Danny her way.

"If you did, then maybe you won't have treated him so badly!" Sam stats as she pulled Danny back towards her.

Soon a tug 'o' war match started using Danny as the rope. Before, Danny may not have minded being fought over, but after everything that had happen lately with pretty much every girl in the whole school and maybe the whole world fighting over him, it was more of an annoyance than ever now. "Don't I get a say in this?" the Halfa asked getting a bit tired of this.

"NO!" both girls cried out at once.

Danny couldn't help but sigh at the situation he was in. After a few more minutes of no change, Danny turned both of his arms intangible causing both girls to fall onto the floor. "Look, I'm here to try and help everyone out, not just you Paulina," he told the girl as he helped her up. Then he turned to Sam and helped her up as well, "And Sam, you know that you are the only one for me."

"Yeah I know," Sam replied with a small smile and gave him a small kiss on the cheek causing him to smile and brush a bit.

Before Paulina had the chance to comment on what just happened, Danny's ghost sense went causing her to become excited about seeing her soulmate in action. Not long after, the one who had caused it to activate appeared, "Beware! For I Am The Box Ghost! Fear My Holiday Box Of Doom!"

Everyone stared up at self-proclaimed powerful Box Ghost that floating in the middle of the hallway holding what looked like a blue gift box with a purple bow. "Is he holding a Christmas gift?" Tucker asked spotting the box.

"By the looks of it, yes it is," Danny answered as he looked the box and ghost over trying to figure out what the annoying nuisance was planning this time around.

"But what can he do with a Christmas gift?" Tucker asked completely confused on what even the Box Ghost could do with that kind of box.

"Summon living Christmas trees?" Danny suggested remembering what happened last year with the Ghost Writer.

"Or what about man-eating gingerbread cookies?" Sam added in.

To answer their question, the Box Ghost opened the box revealing what the box could do. Out of the box spewed out different kinds Christmas decorations around the hallway. Laughing like crazy, the Box Ghost started flying throughout the school causing all the kind of decorations to spew all over the place. Once he made his way throughout the whole school, he appeared back in front of the group as he cried out, "You Have Just Witness The Great Power Of The Almighty Box Ghost! Now To Spread This Fear Throughout The Town!" He then flew out of the school laughing crazy.

The trio just stood there not quite sure if they were seeing things. Did the Box Ghost, the self-proclaimed powerful Box Ghost, the ghost that enjoyed annoying Danny the most just help decorate the school? "Did that just happen?" Danny asked a bit confused.

"If you mean seeing the Box Ghost helping us decorate, then yes," Tucker confirm.

"Well, if this is his master plan this time around, I think I'm just going to let him be," Danny decided.

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, what harm can he do with decorating the town?" Danny asked them, "I think everyone will be more thankful than scared of him."

"I see your point," Sam agreed as she thought about it. There wasn't much harm the Box Ghost could do anyways, the worst that could happen may be a paper cut, being trapped in a box or in this case, being entangled in Christmas decorations.

"Wait, you're not going after him?" Paulina asked shocked, she wanted to see her Ghost Boy in action.

"He's not causing any trouble right now," Danny replied with a shrug, "And besides, he more likely helping then causing trouble for people right now."

"So, what now?" Tucker asked them, "By the looks of it, the Box Ghost took care of mostly everything here."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something here to help with," Danny replied with a smile as they made their way down the hall to find something to do and leaving Paulina behind.

Finally understanding what just happened, Paulina turned around and went chasing after the group as she cried out, "Don't forget me!"

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone! I know that it is kind of past Christmas for this, but who cares. I decided to do this a bit before Christmas, but I was busy doing some other things and started it on Christmas Eve. Anyways, this is just going to be some shorts and what not that is holiday related for 2016 that are Danny Phantom related, my little Christmas gift to you. I'm not sure how many I'm going to be put in this, but until I run out of ideas for what I should write for this, it shall live on into 2017! Ma ha ha ha ha! -clears thought- Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this little Christmas gift. And since this is a gift to you guys, here a hint on what the next short is going to be about: Missle Toe. I also have something else planned for this that I may split into different parts just for a heads up. Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Also, if you guys have an idea for this whether it involves a crossover or not, let me know!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
